Greece's Crush
by Zakura46
Summary: What happens when Hungary decides to help Greece with his love life. hat happens when that resultsin Greece's confession tohis crush on a certain girl with an overprotective Swiss brother? Rated M for smut in other chapters. DISCONTINUED! Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys… here's another story. I am kind obsessed with Greece, and I thought these two would be a cute couple, so, enjoy and comment! **

**Summary—What happens when Hungary decides to help Greece along with his love life, which results in his confessions for a certain country with an over protective brother? Rated M, just in case. Greece/Liechtenstein POV**

The Greek took a minute to stop and rest. His memories flooded through him as he cleaned the remains of where the original Olympics were held.

He remembered as a young child, when his mother would take him to watch the Greeks fight in various competitions. Tears threatened to come out of his eyes remembering the times he had spent with his mother before her downfall.

He dropped the shovel he was holding and ran his strong hand through his wavy, dark brown hair.

His hair was soaked with sweat, as was his shirt. He sighed and pulled the gray tee over his head and dropped it to the side.

The sun beat down on him, making him need to take a rest, possibly a nap if he really wanted too.

One of his many, _many_ cats rubbed up against his leg and he reached down to pet him. Greece hummed a short song to the cat as he sat down on one of the fallen columns of the great city.

Hungary and Liechtenstein watched Greece (from behind some ruins) as he petted the tabby cat in his lap.

He muscles ripped as he stood and began pushing the column aside and began digging into the dirt once again.

"He is _seriously _in-shape, isn't he?" Hungary asked her shy little friend beside her.

"Yeah… I suppose so," She said in her weak little voice. Liechtenstein honestly didn't know why she was dragged along with Hungary to see her crushed pursued by her best friend.

"Why am I here?" Liechtenstein asked her friend and turned to see that Hungary had already gotten up and had begun walking over to the Greek cleaning the ruins in front of them.

"Hi," Greece heard a female voice from behind him say. He turned to see a Hungarian smiling up at him.

"Hey Hungary," Greece greeted and returned to the hole he was digging.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Cleaning up some ruins," he smiled," You know, the usual. And you?" He asked her, easily turning the question back on her. He was usually was the listener when he was conversing with various countries.

"Well, I actually came to ask you something," Hungary said as she watched the Greek intently.

"And what's that?" Greece asked, though curious, but not turning to look at her because he knew he had a lot of work to do, cleaning up the ruins of his mother and all.

"I was wondering, well, if… i-if you had a girlfriend?" She managed to stammer out.

Greece turned to her with a surprised expression.

"Excuse me?" he said. She flustered so hard her face shown with the light of the morning sun.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Hungry repeated, stating each word slowly, as if Greece had some sort of brain problem, though she was actually just extremely nervous.

"Well, no I don't. Why?" He said, trying to make her as uncomfortable as he could, because Hungary and him were old friends, and they had a habit of doing things like that to each other.

"You know why, Greece!" Hungary said, maybe a little too annoyed.

"Alright, alright. Trust me, I am quite flattered, but I, no offense, don't like you that way as much as I do someone else." Greece told the blushing girl before him.

"I understa… wait. Someone else? Who's the 'someone else'?" She asked curiously, again, trying to make the other completely uncomfortable.

"Liechte… ΣΚατά! No one you know?" Greece fumbled over his words as if they were holes in the sand.

**Hey guys! What did you think? I will get the next chapter done sometime within the next two or three days, but I appreciate reviews on this one as well to determine how many chapter I want to do…**

**Words you might not know…**

**ΣΚατά- Shit: Greek**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys… it took me WAY longer than I thought it would have to make this next chapter because of school starting and all, but you know, here it is! **

The angry Hungarian swirled around, eyes pursuing the crouching figure of Liechtenstein behind the ancient column.

Liechtenstein knew that if she just stood now and revealed to Greece that she had been there the entire time, it would make things a lot easier, but decided to stay crouching, hoping that Hungary would be angry enough to storm off.

Liechtenstein heard the crunching of dead leaves behind her as she sat, back facing the column, head ducked low to keep out of sight.

A figure appeared in front of her and she looked up to see the Hungarian glaring down at her.

Liechtenstein didn't get why Hungary had been so mad at her, because Hungary didn't know that Liechtenstein had liked Greece all along, because she usually kept her mouth shut and listened instead of talking like Hungary did with her.

So why was she all upset like this? Liechtenstein distinctively remembered Hungary mentally preparing herself if Greece had declined her offer, which he did.

Greece watched the suddenly angry Hungarian stalk towards a marble column and glare downwards at something behind it.

"Uh, Hungary? I didn't mean to upset you or anyth…" Greece offered the apology but was stopped when he saw Hungary pull a familiar female figure to her feet.

Liechtenstein was dragged by Hungary back over to the Greek. Her eyes had an unbreakable gaze at her small feet as she and the Hungarian stood before the handsome man.

"Her?" Hungary demanded out of the Greek.

Greece hesitated. He gazed off past the two females in front of him to stare at the setting sun in the far off distance.

"Yes," he said as he moved his gaze to Liechtenstein, whose head had darted upward in surprise at what he had just admitted.

Breaking the few precious moments of silence, Hungary sighed heavily in an angry manner and walked off toward her home.

**So I honestly don't remember if I promised you guys smut in this chapter or something, but I promise it will be coming soon. I suck at writing smut so that's why I was hesitant to put it in this chapter or the next one or two, but I felt the bond between Greece and Liechtenstein should grow a bit more first, so yeah… I will get the chapter out sooner this time **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok well, I promised you this chapter would come out way sooner than the other, so I wrote this one write after publishing the second chapter XD- So enjoy! Btw, I think I may put smut in this chapter if I make it long enough, not like the last chapter, which I sort of failed you guys, but you get the point.**

Liechtenstein sat in her home after that awkward day with Hungary and, oh sweet Gott, Greece. Her heart soared every time her mind wandered to him, his tanned flesh and hard muscles, his dark hair and large, sleepy eyes.

When ever she forced herself to stop, her mind made its way back to him.

"Stop!" She yelled to herself, forcing her mind to direct its attention to the Swiss brother standing in the doorway of the living room to the kitchen.

"Stop what?" he asked her as he took a seat in the recliner to her left. His gaze feel straight on hers, pressuring her to tell her brother everything that happened that day, but somehow she resisted.

"I, I-I was just having a bad day that's all, and was, uh, thinking of what happened and I am really tired and…" She was cut off by her handsomely blonde brother.

"Bad day?" He questioned her. He cared for his sister more than any one else in the world, and didn't like seeing her sad or in a bad mood.

"It was nothing, just, uh," she thought of something that would make her brother go away immediately," girl stuff," She finished and glanced up at him. His eyes widened and he stood.

"That's none of my business. I'll see you at dinner," he said and left the room. Liechtenstein let out a sigh of relief. She really didn't want to talk about what happened that day. She decided she really did need to talk to someone though, so she went to the one person she knew would help her.

Greece was woken from his nap on the couch by someone at the door. He groaned in pain as he sat up, and felt the shallow gash on his rib cage. He was teaching Japan how to sword fight, and Japan had more skill that Greece would had ever fought and caught him with the blade when Greece had mistakenly left his lower chest open.

The cool air on his bare chest made his spine tingly when he rose form the comfy couch and made his way over to the front door, which continently happened to be at least in the hall next to the living room.

When he opened the door, the first thing she noticed was the scar on his bare, muscular chest.

"What happened?" She asked as he gestured her inside.

"Nothing that bad. I made the mistake of showing Japan how to sword fight," Greece told Liechtenstein as he ushered her into the living room.

"Listen, about today, I just wanted to let you know that, well," Liechtenstein said as she sat down on the couch beside the Greek.

"Yes?" He asked her.

"The feeling is mutual," she said quietly and blushed, turning her head away and closing her eyes.

She felt a warm hand on the side of her cheek, turning her head so she looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Is it?" He asked her and smiled ever so slightly. Liechtenstein nodded, and decided it was now or never.

He was surprised as she attacked him with the deep, passionate kiss, which forced him to fall back onto the couch. With her on top, they made out ferociously until Liechtenstein's hands trailed down his chest –careful to skip the gash- and down to fiddle with his belt buckle.

He pulled away for a moment, which surprised the young blonde nation on top of him.

"You know," He started," It's not right to take advantage of an injured man, correct?" He said and smirked, pulling her back down into a deeper kiss than before. He gently rubbed against her lower lips, asking for permission, which she happily granted and their tongues fought for dominance until his easily won.

When she finally pulled the wretched belt from underneath Greece, she happily sighed in relief and smiled up at him. He had already decided to pull the tank top from over her head, and was now unzipping her pants.

He pulled her down into another kiss as he finally slid the pants down her legs and off her feet, but soon pulled away to gaze at Liechtenstein in all her glory. She slid out of her underwear and he unclasped her bra hook, while she slipped a hand down his boxer and slid them off as well.

**Sorry I am going into so much detail about their clothes, buts its important later…**

She rubbed her pelvis against his growing erection, which made him groan with pleasure. He got eventually got impatient and flipped her over on her back, with him on top this time.

"Ready?" He whispered into her ear.

"Just get on with it," She groaned out and he slid his hand down to her ass, slipping in a few fingers.

"Oh sweet Gott, Greece!" She breathed out. He grinned, knowing he had found the spot.

He suddenly thrust into her, making her scream out loud.

"I know it hurts." He said into her ear as he kissed up and down her neck and began to quicken the pace. Eventually they both came at the same time, and he fell down beside her on the couch, securing her in his arms.

Greece was about to talk when he felt an excruciating pain in his chest. He looked down to see the gash had opened again and was now bleeding heavily.

"Oh ΣΚατά," He said and stood, pulling his jeans back around his hips and went to the kitchen, grabbing a small white hand towel and soaking it with water. He pressed it against his skin.

He sucked in air, in horrible pain, and hissed it out as he looked down again. The entire towel had turned from white to red.

"We should take you to the hospital," Liechtenstein said to him from behind as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Might be a good idea," He said and grabbed a shirt and walked with her to her car.

**While at the hospital…**

The door to Greece's home broke open as the Swiss man came through, his gun slung against his back.

"Liechtenstein!" He called. No answer. He called again, and again, no answer. He walked into the bathroom, which remained untouched as far as he could tell, then back into the hall. He saw an article of male clothing lying on the ground, Greece's shirt he would have imagined.

Then he saw another article of clothing, though this time, it was Liechtenstein's shirt. He followed the trail of clothing into the living room, until he reached the last pieces, a bra and some boxers.

"Oh Gott," He whispered under his breath and picked up the bra, and noticed the white substance on the couch, and then he saw the blood leaked out on the couch leading from the living room to the kitchen. A bloody wash cloth lay on the floor.

"Oh Gott!" He repeated, this time screaming to himself, knowing that his poor sister had sex with that repulsive Greek and then began to… he didn't even want to think about it and he rushed off to the only place he could think of.

**So what do you think of this one? This one took very a very short time to write, because I just began unconsciously typing. ****Sorry if it was a little intimidating with Switzerland's inferences, but you know… whatever. So I'll another chapter when I finish my homework lol… **


End file.
